25 June 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-06-25 ;Comments * Peel admires the work of Clifford Harper who designed the Poison Girls' Songs Of Praise LP cover. * Peel plays a track from the Coward Brothers, a group that featured Elvis Costello and another man who Peel forgotten the name. The other man turns out to be T-Bone Burnett. * Peel thinks the Hammerheads song by Shriekback mentions the lyrics of 'John Peel running through the fields'. The lyrics are in fact 'Jumping, running through the fields', which Peel finally admitted after the Fuzztones' Bad News session track. * Peel mentions that he is happy that it rained, because it cancelled a Wimbledon tennis match. * Peel mentions the first 10" LP he got when he was 15 was Bill Haley And His Comets' Live It Up! LP and his favourite track on the LP was Real Rock Drive, which he tries to play from a compilation album and finds out that it is the wrong track. Sessions *Fuzztones #1. Recorded: 1985-05-26. Broadcast: 05 June 1985 *Room #1. Recorded: 1985-04-14. Broadcast: 29 April 1985 Tracklisting *Birthday Party: Blast Off (LP - It's Still Living) Missing Link *Horseman: Horsemove (Giddi-Up) (12") Raiders :(JP: 'Chart bound, ohh if only we lived in the world that was possible') *Fuzztones: Cinderella (session) *Poison Girls: Voodoo Pappadollar (LP - Songs Of Praise) Xntrix *Coward Brothers: The People's Limousine (7") Imp *Offenders: Get Mad (LP - Endless Struggle) Rabid Cat *Room: But When Do We Start To Live? (session) :(JP: 'The best record still of the year so far, I know this is very posey cause it is a Cretan record, but still my favourite record of 1985') *Vasilis Skoulas: Madares Mou Haniotikes *Big Flame: Debra (7" - Rigour) Ron Johnson *Mikey General: Singer With The Flavor (12") Jah Life *Shriekback: Hammerheads (LP - Oil And Gold) Island *Fuzztones: Bad News (session) *Judy Clay & William Bell: Private Number (7") Stax :(Long summer holiday package fact sheet trailer by Janice Long) *Fall: Petty Thief Lout (12" - Couldn't Get Ahead / Rollin' Dany') Beggars Banquet *Miracle Legion: Backyard (12") Incas *Intimate Obsessions: Erebus To Hades (LP - Erebus To Hades) Third Mind *Room: The Storm (session) *Ramones: Bonzo Goes To Bitburg (7") Beggars Banquet *José Mangual Jr.: Manteca 77 (LP - Tribute To Chano Pozo) Velvet *Fuzztones: Epitaph For A Head (session) A cover of J.D. Blackfoot's song. *Surreal Estate: Midas Touch (12") Probe Plus *Men They Couldn't Hang: Ironmasters (7") Imp The track didn't make in the UK Top 40 singles chart, but did reach number 11 in the 1985 Festive Fifty. :(JP: 'I just had a look at the new Radio One chart to see if that was in there and it's not, there is some terrible things in there') (chart link) *Room: Here Comes The Floor (session) *''Peel initially plays the wrong track of Bill Haley And His Comets and stops it before playing the following record below'' *Sink: Carrier Bag (7" - A Fred E.P.) Splendid! *Bill Haley And His Comets: Real Rock Drive (LP - Rock The Joint!) Roller Coaster *Sugar Minott: Musical Murder (Peel mistakenly calls it Musical Slaughter) *Fuzztones: She's Wicked (session) *Delmonas: Peter Gunn Locomotion (LP - Dangerous Charms) Big Beat *Gene Loves Jezebel: Stephen (LP - Immigrant) Situation Two *Doug Wimbish Featuring Fats Comet: Don't Forget That Beat (12") World *Room: Jeremiah (session) *Bar-Kays: Shake Your Rump To The Funk (7") Mercury File ;Name *020A-B0542XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *01:59:58 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B542/1) ;Footnotes Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment